Young Lovers
by Bella-MockingJay
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been chosen to represent District 12 along with Peeta Mellark in the 74 hunger games. Katniss is determine to return back to District 12 as the victor of the games. What will happen when Peeta refuses to kill Katniss? Katniss feels the same way but will true love overcome her love for her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for reading, this is my second fanfiction called 'Young Lovers' I hope you enjoy and check out my other story based on twilight 'Bella The Alpha' also be sure to review and let me know what you think. This story hopefully will be updated once a week so I can continue to update my other story. Thx Bella-MockingJay **

_**Young Lovers**_

**Author: **Bella-MockingJay

**Category: **Hunger Games

**Pairing: **Peeta x Katniss

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen has been chosen to represent District 12 along with Peeta Mellark in the 74 hunger games. Katniss is determine to return back to District 12 as the victor of the games. Peeta is not the only one who has an interest in Katniss. What will happen when Peeta refuses to kill Katniss? Katniss feels the same way but will true love overcome her love for her sister.

**RATING: M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the hunger games characters or plot that is the amazing work of Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement in intended.

_**KATNISS POV**_

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have had bad dreams; of course she did this was the day of the reaping. Every person from districts 1 through 12 dreaded this day well… maybe districts. 1, 2 and 4 had ticked the day off their _fancy _calendars obviously. They were the capitals lap dogs, in other words favourites to win the hunger games. Just thinking about it made my stomach turn inside out, suddenly the room felt much smaller the walls threatening to collapse concealing me in the rubble.

I couldn't get back to sleep not with so much going on. I swing my legs off the bed and walk over to the closet. Quickly changing into some old jeans, a simple shirt, lace up black boots, and quickly braiding my hair. I head down stairs grabbing my game bag; I strap the bag over my shoulder carefully as I slip outside. Our part of district 12 nicknamed the steam is usually packed with coal miners heading out for the morning shift at this hour. But today the cinder streets are empty shutters on the simple grey houses are closed. The reaping isn't until two, May as well sleep in. if you can.

I head to the meadow pausing quickly to check for the small hum that signals the fence is live. Right now nothings heard. I flatten out on my stomach and slide under the lose piece of wire. i retrieve a set of bow and arrows from a hollow log. Before losing myself completely, I had successfully taken down two squirrels, and the snares Gale had put up yesterday had caught four rabbits. He had been working in the mines most days leaving his Sunday free for me. I couldn't blame him with his family he does all he can though sometimes it isn't enough.

I lose track of time as I deposit my bow and arrows back in the log before sliding back under the fence. I drop the four rabbits to Gale's mother. Walking home with the rest of my game, as I walk in I see my mother and prim getting ready for the reaping. "You better tuck your tail in little duck." I say tucking the back of prim's shirt into her skirt. "There, much better" I smile down at her. "Quack, quack" she says hugging me. "I put an outfit on your bed, Katniss" my mother says putting a hand on Prim's shoulder reassuringly. I nod as I put my bad down on the table so I can clean the squirrels when I get back from the reaping. I head up stairs where a tub of boiled water awaits me. I scrub off the dirt from the woods and make an attempt to wash my hair. I slip on the soft blue material, towel drying my hair before letting my mother braid it up on my head.

As we head to the reaping, people file in silently and sign in. I find myself standing in a clump of sixteens from the steam. We all exchange terse nods and focus our attention on the stage that is set up before the justice building. I draw my attention to the two class balls on stage with slips of paper each one a death sentence. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing as Effie Trinket makes her way on stage. With her scary white grin, pinkish hair, and spring green suit, I watch on as she waddles up the stairs and over to the podium. "Happy, hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

I wanted to scream at that point, these capital people were so clueless they watch 24 tributes go into the games getting slaughtered for the capitals entertainment. A reminder that even the strongest cannot defeat the government, if we even lift a finger out of place district 12 could end up like 13 with a push of a button.

Effie shuffles over to the girls' ball removing her glove gracefully before pulling out the tributes name. "Katniss Everdeen" I almost forget the breathe but quickly compose myself I need to be strong for Prim… Gale… My mother and above all I need to be brave for the capital they will only pay attention to the tributes that are most likely to win. There for won't take a second though about some steam girl in district twelve who wouldn't stop crying. No I refuse to be that girl I will win these games, I will. I make my way onto stage standing to Effie's left I lift my chin looking over the rest of the district as I try to block out the numerous screams of protest coming from my little sisters mouth. I swallow quickly fighting back tears, no I won't cry I won't give them the satisfaction I will say my good byes to my family, and return the winner of the 74th hunger games in a few weeks It's the only way.

I watch as Effie pulls out the name of the boy tribute for district twelve. "Peeta Mellark" no the odds are definitely not in my favour today. How do I kill peeta? I owe him so much. No I _will_ kill him cruel I know but it must be done if I'm going to come back to Prim. Or better I'll stay out of the way hopefully other tributes get to him first. Maybe he might even die of a natural cause, dehydration, starvation, heat stroke, the list goes on anything is possible with these games.

It isn't long before I'm being ushered into the justice building. Pushing me though a set of silver door where I am to wait to say the goodbyes to my family. To my surprise it's Gale who comes to say goodbye first he gives me a golden pin with a mocking jay in the centre for my token in the arena. Without hesitation I run into his waiting arms in normal every-day life I would have never behaved this way. But this isn't everyday life I'm going into the hunger games, the odds are not in my favour and whichever way I'm coming back, either in a box dead or alive and the victor of the 74th hunger games.

After Prim and mother come I'm pushed through the doors again and onto a waiting train carriage. Peeta and I sit opposite each other though not sharing a conversation. Peeta eventually breaks the silence "did your mother and Prim come to see you before… you know" he says watching my expression as if it were a bomb ready to explode at any second. "yes… they did" I reply crooking my head to the side and looking out the window seeing the lush woods and wishing more than anything to be out there with Gale right now. My fingers just itching to get hold of a bow. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it again as if having second thoughts. I turn my head towards him forcing a reassuring smile hoping he would tell me what's on his mind. Might as well get to know him before I'm sent into an arena to… oh god.

"Katniss, do you think the odds _could _be in our favour… if we made an alliance?" he asks. He has always been good at using words and convincing people of what he wants. But he didn't sound like that this time. He wanted to protective me? No… no he doesn't he wants to get close to me and cut my throat in the arena. I won't let him, I have to win, I have to get back to prim… I decide to play along. "I think the odds _could_ be in our favour, but… peeta only one person can win the games" I say.

"I know… but I _won't _kill you Katniss" his words come as a surprise and I think it though. If it were just me and Peeta in the arena. Would I kill him? No… I wouldn't. It more than just owing him something. I would find a way for him to live even if it meant my death… I loved the boy with the bread.

_**Confessions – Chapter 1**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL UPADTE!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **_


	2. Alliances - Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who are now following my first chapter, I'm sorry I haven't got another one up but I've been going ahead I now have three more chapters I've finished so I wont be slow anymore. please review my stories so I can keep updating! **

_**Young Lovers**_

**Author:** Bella-MockingJay

**Category:** Hunger Games

**Pairing:** Peeta x Katniss

**Summary:** Katniss Everdeen has been chosen to represent District 12 along with Peeta Mellark in the 74 hunger games. Katniss is determine to return back to District 12 as the victor of the games. Peeta is not the only one who has an interest in Katniss. What will happen when Peeta refuses to kill Katniss? Katniss feels the same way but will true love overcome her love for her sister.

**RATING:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the hunger games characters or plot that is the amazing work of Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement in intended.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Peeta and I had talked for hours, smiling and laughing with each other, trying to forget reality. I loved sharing a conversation with Peeta, I trusted him where anyone else I never came close. It's easy to open up to him, "your aims getting better" he comments out of the blue. I look over at him, did he know about my seeking off into the forest every day? He wouldn't tell anybody would he? I decided to play dumb "what do you mean?" I ask as sweetly as I could manage. He shrugs and instead of giving a straight answer he makes a gesture of shooting a bow. I can't help but laugh he joins in. no... He wouldn't tell anyone I'm sure.

After a while we retire to the dinning cart where Haymich is surrounding the bottles as if they were about to run away. A Peeta walk up tapping his shoulder what he hadn't counted on was the guy was a victor of the games and always carried a knife. Before Peeta could comprehend what had happened Haymich had Peeta pined against the wall with his knife in the sleeve of Peeta's shirt. I widen my eyes and grab a bottle hitting it over Haymich's head in an attempt to keep him away from peeta. Well… it worked the drunken mentor was lying on the floor with a half empty bottle in his right hand. God I hope that was break away glass, oh well can't give him any bigger of a migraine.

"Thanks," Peeta says pulling the knife out of his shirt, "no problem, but I see what you mean about an alliance, for god sake we have to protect each other from our own mentor" I say moving the edge of my boot into Haymich's ribs, earning a drunken groan. Peeta chuckles at my comment, "you think we should take him to his cart?" he asks, I lift a finger to my chin pretending to think. "Do we have to?" I joke; Peeta picks Haymich up walking though the carts earning a dramatic gasp from Effie.

Peeta lays Haymich down on his bed, while I do a quick scan of the room for any weapons or bottles of liquor, sure enough there was a switch blade in one of his draws… don't ask me which one. A few bottles of a white substance, I decided to confiscate each item at least until he was sober. "Got everything?" Peeta asks eyeing my full hands, "I think so" I say laughing, "need some help?" he asks and I nod giving a small smile before dumping half the bottles into his waiting arms, normally I would refuse help from Gale or my mother I didn't like the feeling on having to rely on someone else. I wanted to feel independent and in control.

Peeta offered to keep the items in his room, until we gave them back to Haymich, I didn't like the idea of Haymich coming after Peeta for his stuff back, But I didn't argue either I hadn't seen peeta wrestle in person but I'd seen him lift bags of flour which were five times his size above his head. I knew he could handle himself, as for me I wouldn't be able to defend myself unless I had a bow in which case I couldn't keep Haymich away without lodging an arrow though his stomach. That didn't seem like a good idea, Haymich is our life line in these games.

I sat down of Peeta's bed as he took the bottles from me and places them orderly in a high cupboard above his bed. "Do you think district twelve will have a chance of winning this year if we form an alliance?" I ask, looking up at him as he takes a seat next to me. "Yeah, I think we do" he smiles and fastens his hand around my waist. The funny thing was I didn't feel uncomfortable like I would normally, I felt natural, without another thought I rest my head on his shoulder looking at the wall which changed into the view of the forest a while ago.

He takes my chin in his hand lifting my chin up and crushing my lips with his. My instincts told me to fight back as if Peeta was attacking me however my brain and lips were thinking otherwise. Once he pulls back he studies my expression I can't help but smile, burring my head in the crook of his neck. With his other hand Peeta plays with the end of my braid, I had Peeta by my side and the forest scenery in front of me _this_ was how it was meant to be.

It isn't long before Effie taps on Peeta's door in her own cheery way summoning him for dinner. You go out first, it will look to conspicuous if we go out together," he chuckles, I nod "okay," I step up giving him a quick smile before making my way to the dining cart. I take a seat in the middle of the table though make sure I'm out of reach of both Haymich and Effie just in case I do something to anger them. It's not likely for this short meal but it's also not impossible.

After a few minutes Peeta emerges from his room sitting across from me. Everyone fills there plates with the rich capital food and starts to eat, I even see haymich looks sober. Both Peeta and I didn't hesitate not once in our lives have we ever had enough to eat. I take each spoonful of the thick carrot soup with caution as if at any second It was about to disappear. The second course is a green salad which reminds me so much of the forest I can't bear to eat it. The third is lamb chops and buttered mashed potatoes, fourth is cheese and fruit and a chocolate cake.

Haymich starts to talk to Effie about something, their conversation seems distance and unimportant in my mind. I look over at Peeta; he's ripping a bread roll in half and raising an eyebrow at me, I smile and shake my head. _Once_ a baker _always_ a baker, something soft falls to my lap and I look down picking up half of the roll and looking over at Peeta with curious eyes. I take the roll to my lips destroying the crusty surface.

When the meal is finished I slip my hand into Peeta's and walk into another cart where we watch the reaping for the other districts. "We better have a look at our completion together, if you still wanted to form an alliance" I say, "of course" he smiles kissing the bridge of my nose. I curl up on the couch resting my head on Peeta's chest his arm around me, my eyes fixed on the large T.V screen. We both take note of our biggest completion, "districts one, two and four" I say, "the foxed face girl from five and the boy from 11" Peeta says. His voice blurs and I don't pay attention on the screen for the female tribute of 11 is a twelve year old, she has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that she's a lot like prim in the size, as she mounts on stage and they asks for volunteers, no one steps forward. No one's willing to step forward… to save this innocent girl.

Last of all they show district 12. Prim being called, me running to volunteer. I hide my face in Peeta's shirt no wanting to be reminded of my sister. I tense at her voice screaming in desperation to get back to me, and Gale's harsh voice taking her away. Peeta obviously notices my discomfort and turns the T.V off. I look up at him; "thanks" is all I manage as I excuse myself to my cart.

I strip myself of the blue material and place the golden pin of the mocking jay on the table beside my bed, stepping in for a shower I notice all the buttons and fumble with each one trying to work out the system. I had managed to burn my skin and freeze it over a number of times before I had given up on the temperature. I step out wrapping a towel around myself and dressing in a comfortable knee length black night gown. I crawl into the bed resting my head on the pillow as I look at the screen on the wall feeling at ease at the look of the forest.

My eyes close, and a nightmare floods my system. I was at the Cornucopia on the metal plate, as the gamemakers counted down from 60. I look around desperate for peeta, on each of the platforms holds a tribute. Peeta is _not_ there, as the gong sounds everyone is off for the weapons and supplies. I start towards the forest knowing it's my best chance I get about 50 meters and I can't move another step, I'm frozen in place. I look around hoping for an escape but all I see is the small girl from 11 with a knife in hand coming towards me with an evil grin. For a moment her image chances to that of one I recognize. _Prim…_

I jolt up my heart pounding inside my chest and a scream escaping my clenched lips. Peeta bursts though the door a moment later, "you okay?" he asks coming into a crouch beside my bed a look of understanding and worry netted into his expression. I manage a nod. "Just a nightmare" I stutter, he nods and gets up heading for the door. I grasp his hand quickly, "stay with me… please?" I ask. He gives a reassuring smile and slides in next to me. I rest my head on his chest feeling safe and assured I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Alliances – Chapter 2**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL UPADTE!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Preped - Chapter 3

**AN: thank you to all the people who read and reviewed! The first two stories I can't thank you enough. I'll try to respond to them as soon as I can also a HUGE thank you to Torygirl. With that said an UPDATE!**

**Young Lovers**

**Author:**Bella-MockingJay

**Category: **Hunger Games

**Pairing: **Peeta x Katniss

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen has been chosen to represent District 12 along with Peeta Mellark in the 74 hunger games. Katniss is determine to return back to District 12 as the victor of the games. Peeta is not the only one who has an interest in Katniss. What will happen when Peeta refuses to kill Katniss? Katniss feels the same way but will true love overcome her love for her sister.

**RATING: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the hunger games characters or plot that is the amazing work of Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement in intended.

**Katniss POV**

I squint as the harsh light enters the windows of the moving train, Peeta was awake I felt this fingers making soothing movements on my back. I looked up at him, he looked down at me shedding a smile, I loved the feeling of closeness we found together. I wasn't going to lose him, it took me long enough to see my feeling for him just to be lost. "We're almost there, you better get dressed. Effie will be coming to get us shortly." He says, and I nod "you better get back to your room as well" I say. "Can't I just stay until you-" he doesn't need to finish I know where he's going with this. "Out" I order pointing at the door, he chuckles crossing his arms over his chest. "Please?" he asks and I shake my head at him patting his cheek, "no… out" I say.

Once Peeta leaves my cart and into his, I get up talking over to the shower, I drop my clothes to the floor stepping in; I fiddle with the buttons again until I'm satisfied with the temperature. I wash my hair with all the soaps and scents available, I stand under the soapy water not wanting to leave. I'm interrupted when Effie knocks on the door with her normal 'up beat' attitude "hurry up; it's another big big big day!" I swear in the next few weeks that's going to drive me 'crazy crazy crazy'

I step out getting dressed into a pair of jeans, a black top and some lace up black boots. I do my hair in a simple braid, knowing my prep teams going to want to re do everything. Effie comes to collect me for breakfast and I follow her into the dining cart. Table is packed with bacon, eggs, fruit, ham and a basket of bread rolls that could keep my family fed and more for at least a month or two. In front of me sat a small cup, inside the cup was a rich brown liquid I had never seen before. "They call it hot chocolate" Peeta says answering my unspoken question. I pick the mug up bringing the edge to my lips, sweet and creamy liquid and a shudder runs though me. Even though the rest of the meal beckons, I ignore it until I've drained my cup.

I look over at haymich who was drinking a red juice that he keeps thinning with a clear liquid from a bottle. Looks like he found more liquor, I wanted to know what had driven this man to drink so much and so often. There had to be a reason, "so, you're supposed to give us some advice" I say directing my question on haymich. He looks up at me, bringing his cup to his lips and finishing the liquid, "here's some advice, stay alive" he chuckles and reaches over for another bottle.

I look over at Peeta and we both exchange an abrupt nod, I stand up grabbing my butter knife and stabbing into the table and barely missing the bonny fingers of our mentor. Peeta grabs two knifes sending them flying past Haymich's head. I turn my head towards Peeta and a laugh escapes "I didn't want you to decapitate him" I laugh again, he chuckles I stumble my way over to Peeta getting attacked with brief bursts of laughter. I take a seat on his lap burring my head in his neck, almost forgetting we have an audience. "Well well… this could work" haymich says behind me, I turn my head to look at his face, "what could work?" Peeta asks, "Young lovers in the 74th games, it could win you a lot of sponsors" Haymich says "it's not a bad idea" I say

After breakfast we wait for half an hour until the train comes to a halt, "act like you're in love, as if your life depends on it… it just _might_" haymich snarls from behind me. "Don't make it to obvious we'll wait for the interviews to put it out there" Peeta whispers in my ear. We smile for a few pictures, standing quite close to each other, and then we're taken to the training centre. I'm handed to my prep team who get to work removing every piece of hair on my body.

Once their pleased, they toddle from the room. My fingers touch my braid the only thing my prep team had been told to leave alone. After a few minutes the door opens and a young man who must be Cinna enters. I'm taken aback by how ordinary he looks. Close-cropped hair seems to be its natural shade of brown. He's in a simple back shirt and pants. A light hint of gold eyeliner that brings out the gold in his green eyes. "I'm Cinna, your stylist" he says and I nod "You're here to make me look pretty?" I ask the irritation obvious in my voice "I'm here to make an impression" he says

He runs a black outline over my eyes and I begin to wonder what he is going to dress me as, tonight they will be putting us in a chariot and parading us around the Panem. I don't dare question my stylist he must know what he is doing… I _hope._ I remember one year the tributes questioned their stylised and were forced to go into the chariot nude, except for some coal dust that's was rubbed onto their bodies but that didn't hide much.

Once Cinna was done he instructed me to turn to the mirror I obeyed, I take a moment to stare the dress was absolutely gorgeous made of a shiny black material like obsidian, the stomach part of the dress was the same except diamonds shined mercilessly over the breast area. The bottom of the dress was slightly puffy and knee length. My shoes were slightly high boots coming around mid-leg and black stockings to cover up the visible flesh on my legs. My hair was pinned up in a braid with a few lose strands handing down framing my face. In addition to my hair Cinna placed a black crown in front of the braids it was black and similar to my outfit.

"I hope you're not scared of fire" Cinna says and I turn towards him a smile of my face, this seems to amuse him. "Why does that matter?" I ask curiously watching him "I decided to go all out this year since this is my first year" he says and I nod "they gave you district 12?" I ask annoyance lacing itself into my voice; I thought I liked cinna but now not so much. All these capital are the same, they gave him district 12 because he was new nothing more not because we might actually stand a chance this year.

"I chose district 12," he clarifies his word take me by surprise "I don't understand, we're the poorest district, we have only one survivor of the games and look how great he turned out, why would you chose us?" I ask he just shrugs "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that one" he says. Effie comes to collect us and we walk through the wide archways of the capital. They deposit me next to the district 12 chariot with coal black horses. I pat them along their main and back feeding one a sugar cube as I wait for Peeta.

I feel someone's eyes on me and I have a small panic attack, I take a few seconds to compose myself, it's obviously another tribute who makes to scare you, I tell myself a few times before I turn. To my surprise it's the boy from two who's looking at me, he was dressed in gold gladiator type outfit with powerful headdresses and armour. He had icy blue eyes and ash blonde hair.

I look away, drawing my attention back to the horses, Cinna walks up to my followed by Peeta and Haymich. I turn to greet them a smile netted into my expression once I see Peeta he gladly returns it. "nice" he gestures to my dress, "not so bad yourself" I give him a small nod, Peeta was dressed in long shiny blacks pants and jacket with the collar up. The material in his outfit was defiantly the same as mine. His hair was styled and pushed back, I couldn't help but smile at his transformation not matter what they did to him he couldn't be changed.

"this is why I asked you about the fire" Cinna chuckles and pulled out a small package spreading it over both of our backs and crowns, Peeta boards the chariot and offers his hand to me. Once where both on the chariot cinna starts to talk "the fire won't burn its artificial, and haymich told me about the young lovers idea very clever, hold hands show the capital your one" he says and we both nod. Peeta doesn't hesitate taking my hand in his he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We wait silently watching as each district goes though the metal door and into the Panem you hear shouts when districts 1, 2 and 4 go out, though the clouds die down when a district enters they don't like. The cheers seem distant and half-hearted as all the districts go through even the claps are small and weak. I wouldn't be surprised if when we went through half of them were asleep, district 11 goes out and I feel a sudden nervousness. Peeta gives me and smile and I can't help but smile back as we enter the Panem there are shouts of surprise and whistles. An echo of claps and cheers, I can't help but look up to the screens holding both mine and Peeta's images. I surprise myself both mine and Peeta's look determine and high hoped high spirited and deadly.

Peeta nudges me and out of instinct we both raise our locked hands, earning more cheers and claps I look over at the other districts as out chariot pulls up. Many glares from district 1 and 4 to my surprise it's only the girl from 2 giving us a glare the boy just stood there a smile plastered on his face and eyeing me. I felt uncomfortable in his gaze and instinctively crushed myself into Peeta,

Peeta turns his head towards the district two chariots and sees my problem; he glares at the boy until he looks away. President Snow walks up to the podium, talking about the game's history and the bunch of lies of what it's for. The President was a small, thin man, with paper-white hair and beard, and thick lips that seem pulled across his face.

Sitting behind him was Seneca Crane, the head game maker for the 74th hunger games, Seneca Crane was a middle aged Capitol citizen, and he sports a uniquely styled beard, shaved in an intricate design. He has dark, short hair, and has applied gel to the back.

When everyone was though talking me and peeta were escorted to an elevator with 12 buttons to push, each on takes you to that districts floor, starting with 1 so of course district 12 was on the top floor. The elevator made me feel dizzy moving so fast in one direction made my stomach do somersaults. I stumbled my way into my room changing into a knee length black night gown.

I crawl into my bed, trying to fall asleep but each time awakening to a nightmare, I knew I would need a little sleep so I decided to visit Peeta, once seeing me he moved over allowing me to enter his bed, I rest my head on his chest falling asleep quickly.

_**Thanks For Reading And Please Review!**_


	4. Training - Chapter 4

**Training – Chapter 4**

**AN: thank you to all the people who read and reviewed! The first two stories I can't thank you enough. I'll try to respond to them as soon as I can. With that said an UPDATE!**

**Young Lovers**

**Author**: Bella-MockingJay

**Category:** Hunger Games

**Pairing:** Peeta x Katniss

**Summary:** Katniss Everdeen has been chosen to represent District 12 along with Peeta Mellark in the 74 hunger games. Katniss is determine to return back to District 12 as the victor of the games. Peeta is not the only one who has an interest in Katniss. What will happen when Peeta refuses to kill Katniss? Katniss feels the same way but will true love overcome her love for her sister.

**RATING**_**:**_ T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the hunger games characters or plot that is the amazing work of Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement in intended.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I open my eyes slowly, having not awoken for a nightmare a smile nets itself across my face, "sleep well?" Peeta asks and I look up at him stretching my arms over my head, I smile and nod stupidly. He chuckles and places a kiss between my eyes. "We better get ready, Haymich will want us up soon so he can give us directions for training" he says and I nod again yawning. I climb over Peeta, flitching as the cold floor sends shivers up my spine.

I poke my head though the door, checking for either Effie or Haymich who might catch me. I sigh in relief Haymich was obviously still sleeping his husky snores caught though the walls as if they were Made of paper, Effie was probably re applying her make up her high whistles echo through the halls. I tip toe into my room not wanting to risk haymich he may be sound asleep but I know that hunger games victors aren't heavy sleepers.

I deposit the nightgown on the floor of my room, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the water; I run my fingers though my hair mercilessly trying to drag the knots out, coating my body in a soap that smelled oddly of roses. As soon as I step out the shivers return I waste no time is wrapping my body in a towel. I dress in the outfit all tributes are obliged to wear when in the training centre, a long sleeved green shirt, black vest, black cuffs that run along my elbow to my wrists and are fastened at the wrist with thin lines of string, simple jeans and last up black boots.

make my way down the hall, both Peeta and Effie we're enjoying an awkward silence every few seconds a upbeat conversation starter from Effie "I hear this year district 12 might actually win, and I might in fact be promoted to a decent district next year!" she says earning a glare from Peeta. Her face flushes an awful white colour, and she cowards in her seat stuffing a piece of ham to her lips and nibbling the end half heartily.

Although I agree with Peeta I know how clueless Effie can be I decide I better save her since Peeta is just a centimetre away from a knife and I really didn't think he would hesitate to use it. I walk in taking a seat next to Effie she shoots me a grateful look and goes back to her breakfast. I look over at Peeta instinctively he raises an eyebrow; I just shrug bringing a piece of bread to my lips chewing as a truce gesture he just chuckles.

I watch as Haymich walks into the room, I watch him cautiously by the way he walks instead of stumble he seems sober enough to hold a conversation. I resolve to put him to the test, "what should we do in training Haymich?" I ask putting the piece of bread down. "I would advice you both to stay together, since were not putting the star-crossed lovers act into play until the interviews do me a favour and lay off the tonsil hockey" he chuckles starting his breakfast.

"Is there any _skills_ I should know about you both?" he asks taking a swig of a bottle that defiantly wasn't water. "Katniss can shoot, I haven't seen it in person, but my father buys her kills she shoots them in the eyes very time" Peeta says without hesitation. I try to comprehend what he had said I felt very appreciative.

I had never likes bragging about my skills with a bow, but I didn't want to owe him anymore since I was going to make sure he go out of the arena I wasn't going to die without being out of his debt "Peeta can lift bags of flour three times his own weight, I've seen it" I say shooting Peeta a smile, "excellent Peeta should excel in wrestling and weight lifting, Katniss shooting" Haymich says "try showing off your skills today, with some luck someone might pull you into an alliance" Haymich continues.

The rest of the meal is quiet with Effie constantly pushing her luck with Peeta, "the last tributes we had we're dreadful they ate all their meals with their fingers! At least you both have decent manners" she says "those tributes were from the steam and didn't have a decent meal one day in their lives Effie, much different in the capital I'm sure" I say glaring at her. She stiffens and speaks up "you to better get down to the training centre you don't want to be late" she says

Effie chickens in her room while peeta and I walk down to the training centre, when we enter only the tributes from 3, 7 and 11 have made an appearance. We all scatter to the different training options around the room though Peeta and I stay together. We work around the outside trying the rope tying, fire starting, camouflage which Peeta seems to excel at. We then work our way over to wrestling and weight lifting which I try as well. To my surprise I was pretty good at wrestling as long as my opponent was smaller than me. In weight lifting Peeta manages to lift 150kg with ease while I struggle with 50kg.

After a few minutes we make our way over to the archery section, I sigh in relief my fingers grasp around the bow, I pull back an arrow letting it fly. It hits the human target in the centre of the heart, I pull a few more back successfully lodging the arrows though the neck, heart, lungs, head and shoulders. "We need to get you a bow in the arena" Peeta says beside me and I laugh I only now register on what he's doing. He throws knifes into the target hitting each one with perfect accuracy, as I turn away from the archery I notice most of the districts looking my way, even the boy from 2 Seeming to show a particular interest.

As the time tics by we both wonder to the different stations both staying at each other's side, we both exceed in throwing knifes and axes. Earning even more attention, with each turned head I coward further and further into Peeta's side. A huge buzzer sound goes off as if singling the end on class on a school day, each districts flees the training centre laughing and smiling as if this was all just a harmless school day. Peeta and I head towards the glass elevator stepping inside only when all the other districts are scarce; as the platform rises at a ridiculous speed I grab Peeta's hand automatically.

"You we're great at the archery section today Katniss" Peeta says avoiding my eyes "not so bad yourself at the weightlifting and wrestling section" I shoot back sending him a playful glare. "You did pretty well with those to, though shall I ignore the fact that you barely lifted a 25kg weight?" he says "that was 50 and _way _heavier than it looked!" I protest finding my own excuse kind of sad even if it was true. "In the arena if it comes down to a fight, I may need to protect you" he says smugly and I laugh "you do that" I smile standing up on my toes so my small 5'6 fame can match his 6'2 I kiss his check softly walking out of the elevator.

I open the door, to meet an overly excited Effie and a cheerful haymich, I have to say I'd rather grumpy haymich because he was grinning like an idiot, pulling me into a bone crushing hug which I originally thought he was trying to attack me. "Haymich…can't…breathe… let go" I choke out before he lets go starting to chuckle aimlessly. I watch as Peeta enters the room he takes in the situation "Katniss, you broke Haymich?" he asks eyeing us both.

I shoot my hands up in surrender "he was like this when I got here I swear" I say giving a laugh, Haymich manages to compose himself long enough to shout "THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES VICTORS PETTA AND KATNISS!" before bursting into more meaningless chuckles. "I suppose your mentor just needs a minute… or two" Effie pipes up.

"Right so why exactly does he need a minute Effie?" I ask raising an eyebrow "well… a few mentors-" before she can continue Haymich composes himself briefly to correct her "NEARLY ALL OF THEM!" before going back to playing duck-duck goose with his bottle of liquor. "Right… mentors approached Haymich and asked for your permission in accepting alliances" she says nodding at haymich as if he were a five year old talking about the Easter bunny. "But… maybe it's time for him to go to bed… we had a lot of excitement today!" she says waddling over to Haymich and ushering him towards his room.

I have to bite my lip to keep a straight face, he just looked so odd being in a fit of laughter, I turn to Peeta and kiss his lips briefly saying goodnight and excusing myself to bed, I wasn't that hungry, with each day of the games getting closer my appetite got thrown further away. I slide the gown on from the night before over my head. I then crawl under the covers. I give in completely to my heavy eyelids. To what I had hoped to be a dreamless sleep turned completely around my body was kept under and I couldn't wake up.

I saw a MockingJay flying through the woods of district 12 as a crazy speed, I followed after it running and jumping over logs. The bird rested on a branch as if waiting for me to catch up. Once I did it started to sing a four note whistle when it sang the whole forest fell silent to hear. I smiled as to bird started to flap its wings again, though my eyes widened when I saw an arrow burry itself in the birds wing, I tried to scream but my voice refused to come. I looked around and saw who shot the arrow, _me…_ I looked down at my hands blood stained and a bow in my hands.

* * *

**Training – Chapter 4**

**Thanks For Reading And Please Review!**


End file.
